prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC35
is the 35th episode of Smile Pretty Cure, and also the 424th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Where Cure Happy is turned into a robot. Synposis Two robots were fighting and they were controlled by people and were doing the same jobs as the Pretty Cures but than it was showed that it was a movie and the toys were coming to sale which Yayoi's eyes were sparkling and she loved it leaving her friends bored, she told them that they were going to be really cool toys and Nao told her that her brother watched it, Akane said what was cool about robots, Reika coudn't understand it accept Miyuki which loved it like Yayoi. Than they were going to choose what toys would they buy about robots than Yayoi was happy about it. Akaoni and Wolfrun were playing with robot toys too and Majorina was seeing them and was annoyed of what she was seeing than, Akaoni and Wolfrun putted down their toys as Majorina came and took them and threw them. Wolfrun and Akaoni became to cry. It was the day the robots were on sale, a big line was there..just to take those toys, in the line Yayoi and the girls were waiting, they were jumping and than two people came as it was...Akaoni and Wolfrun along with Majorina and they summoned a Akanbe. Yayoi remember how the robots protected Earth and told them that she wasn't going to give up. After the girls turned into Cures, Majorina had a gun and shooted at the Cures but all the Cures dodged it except Cure Happy and she turned into a robot leaving everyone suprised. Candy wasn't happy, and was trying to get the gun After Akaoni and Wolfrun decided to do a two Akanbes and the one which was fast was going to win. Than Peace enturupted them and told everyone that it was like in the movie. The Cures were fighing and than entered Happy Robo's controll room the Akanbe was hard to destroy and someone had to control Happy Robo but the cures were panicted. The two Akanbes were coming and than Hap py Robo got up and the two Akanbes stopped and Happy Robo was moving and doing funny moves and it showed that Sunny was controlling it. Than the two Akanbes started to come again but this time Happy Robo was standing and walking also and was controlled by Cure March but she failed also. Again Happy Robo got up and and this time it was Beauty and she was dodging every thing that the akanbes were throwing, after all that it was time for the cures to triumph and Happy Robo was fighting with Beauty's controls. After the Akanbes did a attack together but Happy Robo dodged it and then it was time for Happy Robo to do Happy Punch and threw the Akanbes away after all that it was time to do Ultra Happy Punch also but after Happy Robo dissapeared but Peace remembered the robots again and decided to do Royal Rainbow Burst and everything got back to normal. Yayoi got her new toy and the girls learned that robots weren't just for fun but they were giving smile to every child and Yayoi got really happy. Gallery Wall smile 35 1 s.jpg|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 35 wallpaper Akan.35.jpg|This episode's Akanbe Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Wolfurun *Akaoni *Majorina Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!